Scars of Tomorrow
by hexterah
Summary: Something from the past hits up the future to torture Jacen Solo -- with cameos by Carth and Bastila! Just a weird little story. One-poster/short story. Written: 02/02/2004


**Author's Note: **Sort of an odd crossover I wrote, this story features Jacen Solo along with Carth Onasi and Bastila Shan from the game _Knights of the Old Republic_. It's a pretty random story and again, another one written a long time before Jacen and Tenel Ka actually had a kid. Hehe. I was just wishing as a fangirl again. It was originally written and completed on 02/02/2004.

* * *

**Scars of Tomorrow**

_Oh no... no... come on..._

Tripping up around bulkheads and over metal crates, he ran as fast as he could. Away from the evil that seemed to follow him through the empty corridors of the metallic wreckage. It always knew where he would turn, where he would hide; it would chase him out and it would always drive him further into the dank depths of twisted metal and the echoes of burning equipment.

Jacen Solo could still hear the screams, the wails of the crew. He didn't know how. He didn't know why. He didn't know how to stop it.

But he didn't have time.

The viridian blade of his was discarded under a control console after that lingering force of evil knocked it from his grasp. He didn't have time to retrieve it, he had to run.

In his life, he had seen so many places, talked to so many people. He had witnessed births, deaths, marriages, arguements. Jacen Solo was a man of thirty-one.

His daughter... she was already crying. He could feel her, planets away...

_Erianh._

His daughter knew he was going to die. A child of four and the poor thing had to feel her mother's death, days ago. And now she would feel her father's.

He had survived a war. He had escaped death many times. He knew he wasn't invincible. He knew his family wasn't invincible. Corellian Hells, his wife had survived countless assassination attempts. But he knew every time there was always a margin of luck... she was skilled, but there's only so far skill will take you.

_Luck..._

His legs felt shaky. His eyes fought continuous tears for days now, since Tenel Ka was killed.

Jacen was about to die the same exact way.

Death was still following him. The Dark Side was still following him.

Slipping into an open doorway, the room he entered was filled with light. A brilliant sunlight, spilling from the west wall, which seemed to be made out of glass. Sweat poured from his body, soaking into his Jedi robes as he jogged over to the glass wall, pressing his open palms against it. His mind told him it was a hallucination.

A beautiful landscape, lush greenery, rolling hills. A breathtaking multi-hued sunset let waves of soft shades crash over the two people sitting just meters on the other side of the glass. Jacen could see them speaking, but he couldn't hear their words.

The man was of a slightly muscular build, in a pair of dark pants and a jacket of earthly tones. His hair was combed out of his face, it was about the same shade as Jacen's. The same shade of brown showed in his facial hair, which was neatly trimmed. A few locks of auburn hair fell into the man's brown eyes as he set his dual blaster pistols aside and looked to the woman.

She was beautiful, regally so, and she reminded Jacen of Tenel Ka. The way she moved, the way she cocked her head to the side when she spoke, the way she arched a slender eyebrow.

Jacen could feel the tears building back up. He thought he had cried out everything he had.

And as a tear rolled down his cheek, he realized he hadn't.

She was strong in the Force, Jacen could sense it. She was very strong. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a style that was practical, yet elegant and her robes seemed to follow the same color pattern of the man's jacket.

_Help me._

Balling his hands into fists, he began slamming them into the glass as hard as he could. He didn't want to scream, as much as his mind told him to. The people didn't respond to him and that's when he knew it was the end. The four thousand year old evil that inhabited the wreckage had finally caught him, like it had caught his wife.

_Darth Revan..._

The evil crept up behind him and forced itself into his system, causing him to cry out in pain. He had no strength to fight back, no will. And collapsing on the ground, Jacen Solo was no more.

_The glass wall, as thin as it seemed, would take lightyears of travel to pass through. A gateway to the past._

"I just don't understand why he had to leave..." The man heaved a sigh as he pulled his knees up to his chest, tracing patterns in the dirt to his right.

"Carth, your son will be better off on his own. I know you wanted to catch up with him, but leave him be for awhile. He shall settle and I am sure he will return in time. Your goodbyes ended on a high note." The woman nodded, as she stood up and turned around to face the ruins that they sat in front of.

Carth Onasi twisted his head away from the sunset, to the woman he was out watching it with. They were getting ready to head back to the town where the rest of the crew had been, when they realized what they were missing. They had stopped at the ruins, and sat, watching the sunset in silence.

"You really think he'll come back, Bastila?"

Her right hand drifted up to the carvings on the ruins and she ran her fingertips through the indents. "Things like this take time. Just wait."

Her eyes widened as she brought her hand away from the ruins and crossed her arms over her chest. "So many things are happening at this instant. In the past. In the future. Everything is going on at once. One day, the future will be here and perhaps Dustil will here with it. You cannot be sure."

"What do you mean by 'so many things are going on in the past and the future and stuff' ...is this more of your 'awesome' Force power?"

Bastila Shan inhaled deeply and took her place back in the dirt beside the Republic Military Officer, "I can sense faint traces of things going on everywhere at everytime. I did not ask for this power, I was just... just..."

"Lucky enough to be born with it."

"I would not call it luck."

"So what's happening right now?"

Bastila glanced back to the ruins behind her, digging deep into the future. She sensed something familiar behind that wall, a presence she had been around for a long period of time. But she knew that presence wasn't actually in the ruins... the presence had seeped away into the future.

"A little girl just lost her father."

And with tears in his eyes, Carth Onasi stared back up to the disturbingly comforting sunset, cursing the galaxy and fate for being so cruel.


End file.
